hang_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/my story timeline
Chris and Earl Graduation from Deering *Josh and Amy Move away *Chris and Kim married in 2000 *Danny, Teddy and Vince Graduation from Deering *Vince meat Chelsea Smith who was miss Florida Orange Juice *The Graduation From Deering *Mary Beth meets Andrew Thompson in 2000 *Danny reunited with Amy in 2001 *Vince and Chelsea married in 2001 *Chris and Kim married in 2001 *Eugene and Molly meet in 2001 *Teddy and Tracy get married in 2002 Julie and Michael reuntied *Teddy and Tracy's first child Tasha Brodis is born in 2003 Tasha is 20 *Derek and Eve Meet at a basketball game in 2004 *The Gang Graduation from Colleges *Nick Meet Brittany Ross in 2004 *Eugene and Molly married in 2004 *Danny and Amy are Married in 2005 *Josh met Heather King in 2005 *Mary Beth and Andrew are married in 2005 *Derek and Eve married in 2005 *Michael and Julie married in 2005 *Chris and Kim welcome frist daughter Daphne Atwater in 2005 Daphne is 18 *Teddy and Tracy's second daughter and child Shayla Brodis is born in 2006 Shaya is 18 *Mary Beth and Andrew frist child and only son Stuart Thompson born in 2007 Stuart 16 *Vince and Chelsea's oldest son Leonardo D'Amata is born in 2007 Leonardo is 16 *Kristy and Antonio married in 2006 *Danny and Amy's first son and oldest child Daniel Mellon Jr in 2007 Danny Jr is 16 *Michael and Julie's daughter Michelle Manning is born 2007 Michelle is 16 *Derek and Eve's only son Freddie Mitchell is born in 2007 Freddie is 16 *Kristy and Antonio's first son and child Marco Lopez is born 2007 Marco is 16 *Rico and Jasmine's first daughter Isabella Basco is born in 2007 Isabella is 16 *Nick and Brittany are married in 2007 *Kenny and Erica Meet at Hammers wedding in 2007 *Rico and Jasmine married in 2007 *Teddy and Tracy's third child and first son William Brodis is born in 2008 William is 15 *Danny and Amy's only daughter and second child Sarah Mellon is born in 2008 Sarah is 15 *Josh and Heather are Married in 2008 *Josh and Heather welcome first daughter Hillary Sanders in 2008 Hillary is 15 *Nick and Brittany's son Archie Hammer is born in 2008 Archie is 15 *Kristy and Antonio's second child and only daughter Elena Lopez is born in 2008 Elena is 15 *Eugene and Molly's only child and son Timothy Brown is born in 2008 Timothy is 15 *Danny and Amy welcome second son and third child Adam Mellon in 2008Adam is 15 *Josh and Heather welcome Second daughter Emma Sanders born in 2008 Emma is 15 *Teddy and Tracy's fourth child and second Bernard Brodis is born in 2010 Brendard is 13 *Rico and Jasmine's second child and first son Joaquin Basco is born in 2011 Joapuin is 12 *Nick and Brittany's second child and daughter Dorothy Hammer is born in 2011 Dorothy is 12 *Teddy and Tracy's fourth child and second Bernard Brodis is born in 2011 Bermard is 12 *Kenny and Erica get Married in 2011 *Kristy and Antonio's 3dr child and second son Carlos Lopez is born in 2012 Carlos is 11 *Josh and Heather's third daughter Chloe Sanders is in 2014 Chole is 9 *Erica and Kenny 's first child Charlotte Hayes is born 2014 Charlotte is 9 *Rico and Jasmine's second son and third child Esteban Basco is born in 2015 Esteban is 8 *Kenny and Erica's second child and daughter Brandi Hayes is born in 2016 Brandi is 7 *Josh and Heather's fourth daughter Valerie Sanders is born 2017 Valerie is 7 *Rico and Jasmine's second daughter and fourth child Lola Basco is born in 2019 Lola is 5 Parents Jobs *Josh Sanders- owner of the stadium *Heather Sanders- Nurse *Danny Mellon- Director *Amy Mellon- UCLA Cheer leading Coach *Chris Atwater- Loan Officer *Kim Atwater- Lawyer *Teddy Brodis- Cop *Tracy Brodis-Secretary *Vince Amata-Brod caster *Chelsea D'Amata- Hair Dresser *Michael Manning-Band Teacher/ Basketball coach for the Tornadoes *Julie Manning -PE Teacher/Basketball coach for the Ladies Tornadoes *Nick Hammer- Mechanic *Brittany Hammer- Journalist *Kenny Hayes- Computer Teacher/Basketball coach for the Tornadoes *Erica Hayes- Industrial Designer *Rico Bosco- Garbage Man *Jasmine Bosco- Physical Therapist *Eugene Brown- plumber *Molly Brown English Teacher at Derring *Kristy Lopez- surgeon *Antonio Lopez- College scout *Eve Mitchell- Real Estate *Derek Mitchell-Car sell man *Mary Beth-is manger of the stadium *Andrew- was a firefighter Notes *Micheal and Skils co coach The Tornadoes *Timothy is The boy Team manger *Elena is the girls Team manger *Set in 2023 *Timothy gose by his nicknames Moth *Michelle and Freddie are forbidden lovers *Leo bullied Stuart *Vince and Chelsea is divorce *Mary beth is widow